This invention relates to an aluminum skateboard made of aluminum integrally squeezed in shape, having an upper plate and a lower plate, with two sides of the upper and the lower plates closely connected together, forming an inner hollow compartment, and plural reinforce ribs integrally formed spaced apart on the inner wall of each plate and positioned upward and downward and facing each other, forming a buffer space between every two corresponding reinforce ribs. The aluminum skateboard of such design is capable to increase buffer elasticity as well as to elevate the effect of shock absorbing and has the same function as an air cushion to prevent a user from injured.
A conventional aluminum skateboard is a plate body made of aluminum first squeezed into shape, with two sides closed up forming a hollow interior and then cut and processed, and having plural reinforce ribs formed integral on the inner wall of the upper and the lower plate in order to reinforce the whole aluminum skateboard and prevent an intermediate portion of insufficient strength from disfiguring by stamping.
However, the reinforcing ribs formed integral on the inner walls of the upper and the lower plates always weaken the elasticity of the plate body so an accident of physical exercise injury is liable to happen. The reason why the conventional skateboard is possible to result in physical exercise injury is described below.
Rough ground surfaces and depressions on roads are certain to make the skateboard sliding on it rocking and vibrating, and some users like to make fancy actions such as jumping or the like on the skateboard so that the skateboard must have proper elasticity, but, the reinforce ribs formed integral on the inner walls of the upper and the lower plates have no effect of buffer so, when the skateboard passes on depressions on a road or the user makes actions of jumping or the like, the vibration produced will directly transmit from the skateboard to a user""s ankle joint and absorbed by his/her body. It is certain that a slight vibration caused by gentle movement of the skateboard on a road is unlikely to harm human skeleton, but, if the user carries on double difficult actions such as jumping, turning over or the like on the skateboard, the bumping force caused by dropping down on ground will directly transmit to human body, thus giving rise to physical exercise injuries because the bumping force is too great to be borne by human body and the skateboard has not enough buffer effect.
The objective of the invention is to offer an aluminum skateboard having effect of shock absorbing as well as a function of an air cushion and possible to enhance the buffer elasticity of an aluminum skateboard and prevent physical injuries caused by exercise.
The feature of the invention is plural reinforce ribs formed integral on the inner walls of the upper plate and the lower plate, positioned upward and downward and facing each other and forming a buffer gap between every two corresponding reinforcing ribs.